


Follower Appreciation Drabbles

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Domestic Fluff, Ghosts, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of 200 word drabbles based on one word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blaine and Sebastian are boyfriends with summer houses on the same island. 
> 
> For the words: heatwave, lightning, flowers

_**(Heatwave)** _

Blaine’s eyes shot open in alarm. “Shit. Fuck.” His body tried its hardest to curl in on itself only to find that his limbs were pinned to the bed. “-the hell, Seb?” He yelled as his muscles vehemently contracted under the onslaught of  _really fucking freezing_  that was making its way down his torso.

And then  _really fucking freezing_  became  _really fucking hot_  as Sebastian suctioned his lips to Blaine’s chest and let his tongue slowly begin to lap up the sticky mess.

“It’s Karamel Sutra, Blaine,” Sebastian explained patiently as his mouth detached with a lewd popping sound. “We can’t just let it go to waste.”

At least Blaine was sort of expecting the second splash, this time lower on his stomach.

“You could try,” he breathed heavily out. “eating it? Out of a bowl.” His argument, on the whole, might have been better if it didn’t go all high and keening on the end.

Nudging the waistband of Blaine’s underwear down with his nose, Sebastian chased a caramel chip across his hip. “Boring.” To prove his point, he  intentionally missed the chip and nipped at the hyper-sensitive skin. “Also we had another brownout during the night.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Yes. Best not to let it go to waste. 

**_(Lightning)_ **

Sebastian would be the first to tell you that Blaine looked gorgeous all the time. Although for the sake of both his dignity and hatred of repetition he was more than willing to use a host of synonyms varying in descriptiveness and lasciviousness.

Sex on a stick was a personal favourite of his.

Although he also found a growled  _mine_  to be equally encompassing of the perfection of the general package. (According to Blaine this had more to do with Sebastian’s ego and less to do with Blaine himself. But that was an argument for another time.)

But there was just something breathtaking about when they got caught running across the beach in yet another storm. Lightning running jagged across the sky as storm clouds rolled in and thunder echoed through the valley. Electricity filling the air as Blaine laughed and spun under raindrops the size of dimes, hair curling up wildly until it was plastered against his head.

If Blaine ever caught on to the fact that they always just happened to be on their way home when the storms hit he never said anything about it. And if, in turn, he always just happened to be wearing his thinnest white cotton shirt, well the world was a wondrous place filled with happy coincidences. 

_**(Flower)**  
_

Easily the best place on the island were the sand dunes. (Well, they called them dunes. In reality they were a lot closer to sandy hills but even that was being generous with them.) At night the dunes were filled with bonfires and music but during the day they were practically deserted, the only clue they were ever visited the charred ribs of fires hours dead.

The dunes also happened to be exactly halfway between his house and Sebastian’s and when he sat at the top of the left hand hill he had the perfect view of his boyfriend making his way up the lane to their spot.

Unless he fell asleep while he was waiting.

“Wha’s this?” He mumbled swiping sleepily at whatever was tickling his face.

“Present for you, my liege.” Sebastian bowed his head to brush a kiss against Blaine’s temple.

“How long was I out for?” Asked Blaine as he sat up and inspected the object- a handmade garland of intricately woven wildflowers. 

“Like a fucking hour.  _Honestly_. Inviting me up here after a long day and- mphhh.”

“Love you too,” Blaine whispered against his lips before claiming them in another kiss. 


	2. Gnome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the word: Gnome

The moment they pulled up in front of the house Sebastian had shook his head vehemently and begun protesting.

It wasn’t the khaki-vomit color of the shutters or the fact that some sort of critter had taken it upon themselves to burrow under the garage. Even the aging oak that was precariously tilting closer and closer to the roof wasn’t the problem. As far as Sebastian was concerned all of those things could be Dealt With.

“I’m not living here. There’s no point in getting their hopes up by going in.” Stubbornly he remained in the car with his hands on the wheel.

“But-”

“No, Blaine.”

Blaine sighed and got back in the car, offering an apologetic wave to the lacy curtains framing what looked like the dining room windows. “You know, we’re never going to find a place if we don’t even make it through the front door.”

“You were the one who didn’t want to go in the last one,” Sebastian pointed out as he retstrted the engine.

Blaine shuddered just recalling the derelict porch. “It was a deathtrap waiting to happen. Unlike this perfectly lovely place.”

“We’ll find somewhere,” promised Sebastian, lacing their finger together.

“Just not here.”

“Exactly.” As they drove away he cast one last menacing glare at the collection of lawn gnomes decorating the neighbors yard.

Definitely not there.  


	3. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the word: Book

As far as first meetings went, theirs wasn’t a very auspicious event. In fact, it happened when a very annoyed Blaine stormed up to a confused Sebastian as he was eating a bagel in the library café.

“You know it’s illegal to write in library books,” the infuriated boy said, waving said book in between them. “They can fine you for it.”

“Okay,” Sebastian shrugged and batted the book away with one hand, pulling his wallet out with the other.

Blaine spluttered at the gesture. “That’s not what I meant! It’s rude and inconsiderate and-”

“Geez. What are you the library police?”

“-Just don’t do it again,” Blaine snapped, suddenly flustered at his outburst before stomping back to the library desk to erase the recently created commentary which, he had to admit, provide a rather satirical commentary of the text.

After that they started running into each other all over campus. Sebastian found it endearing, really, the way he’d be reaching for a sandwich at the Grab’n’go only to hear an embarrassed squeak off to his left and he definitely enjoyed the startled rush of color as someone wearing unnecessarily yellow pants scurried off down another path outside of the gym. 


	4. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the word: Strawberry

Ever since he was a little kid strawberries had been Blaine’s favorite. When he was four he went through a three week stage where he wouldn’t eat anything that wasn’t smothered in strawberry jam. (It would have lasted longer, but it was in the middle of winter and his mom was on another of her organic kicks. Needless to say his dad wasn’t impressed with the grocery bill that month.)

It was a love that did not diminish with age and he happily could have gone the rest of his life eating only the succulent fruits. 

And then he started dating Sebastian Smythe who, in his humble opinion, was almost completely perfect except for the flaw of being allergic to berries. 

And not just a little allergic either but allergic in the way that his throat closed up and he had to be rushed to the emergency room. (As Blaine discovered on their third date and four years later he still felt horrible about it.) 

Mournfully he said farewell to his fantasies of being fed the chocolate dipped treats on some exotic beach as the sun sank down in the distance and swapped out his birthday shortcake for a less lethal chocolate option. 


	5. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the word: Loveletter

Seb,

I really miss you. Mandy keeps telling me it’s stupid to count down the days when there are so many left (61 and 4 hours) and that it will only make the time go slower but I can’t help it. I miss you and being held by you and talking to you.

I can’t wait to come home.

Yours,   
            Blaine <3

 _B,_  
Your cat tried to gouge my eyes out today. I think it means she misses you or something. And I hope you’ve gotten used to sleeping on the floor because there’s no way I’m giving up the luxury of a king all to myself.   
            -S

Seb,   
I’ve been banned from talking about you again. Apparently I do it too much and ‘get these really disgusting cow eyes’ whenever I do and it’s ;putting people off their dinner.'   
Really, I think everyone is just jealous that I have a boyfriend as perfect as you.   
Love always,   
            B

 _Blaine,_  
            The cost of postage is ridiculous. It would be cheaper to just fly there every time I wanted to write you.   
            -S

Seb,   
Only three more weeks. I can do it. We can do it.   
If it looks like I’m crying at the airport just tell yourself I’ve developed a sudden allergy to American air. I hear its common.   
Love always,  
Blaine

(Traced across Blaine’s back as he sleeps off the jetlag)  
 _You’re home. You’re home. You’re home. And I’m never letting you go again._


	6. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the word: Chess

Chess was not a game that Sebastian Smythe took lightly. In fact, he wouldn’t even classify it as a game. Chess was chess and there was nothing frivolous or fun about it. 

He had first learned to play at the age of three, perched on his grandfather’s leg with a board and pieces that had been in the family for almost two centuries. While the rest of his peers were struggling over figuring out checkers he was being instructed in the art of castling (when done correctly it was an Art, otherwise it was just a cheap tactic) and struggling to recall the differences between the Sicilian, French, and Caro-Kann Defenses. 

And while he would certainly never do anything as plebian as participate in his school’s chess club that didn’t stop him from enrolling in all of the tournaments they sponsored and smirking as he beat kids twice his age.  

By the time he was 17 the only person who beat him with any form of regularity was Blaine Anderson. And that, he would swear until his dying day, was because Sebastian let him and absolutely not related to the sinful way Blaine’s pink tongue poked from between his red lips as he contemplated whether to move his bishop to D5 or E4.  


	7. Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the word: Mouse

“Absolutely not,” Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his husband over the top of their son’s head.

“But Dad said-”

“-to ask Daddy,” Sebastian muttered under his breath, because it was a point that their children often decided to gloss over in their attempts to pit them against each other.

“And I’m saying no.”

“But Brandon’s parents-”

“Then go live with Brandon’s family if you’re so unhappy with us.” Blaine missed when they were little and the most coherent argument they could form was ‘no’. He knew he should have listened to Sebastian when he said that teaching them to talk would only lead to trouble.

Luke stomped from the room muttering about how veggie burgers and tofu would almost be worth it.

“A mouse, Seb? Really? You told him he could have a mouse.”

Sebastian shrugged easily and crossed the room in four strides to wrap his arms around his husband. “They’re little. And he’d probably forget to feed it after a week. Seemed easier than a dog.”

“We just paid an exterminator a lot of money to get the pests out of our house.”

“Then why are the kids still here?”

“You’re incorrigible,” Blaine said with a laugh, swatting playfully at Sebastian’s backside.


	8. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the word: Paint

The overwhelming scent of paint fumes filled the tiny room and Sebastian had to pinch his fingers across the bridge  of his nose in an attempt to stave off his oncoming migraine, eyes slipping closed as he leaned back in the chair.

“Here.”

A cool glass was pressed against his wrist and eagerly he grasped it.

“And here.”

Into his other hand three tablets were deposited. Greedily he popped them into his mouth before chasing them with the water.

“If you’ve been in here all day, no wonder you have a headache.”

“Had to finish,” he mumbled tiredly.

“Not  _today_  you didn’t. And I thought we were going to hire someone to do the painting.”

“Wanted to do it myself. Before you came home.” His eyes tried to flutter open. “Surprise.”

He felt Blaine lean back to take in the room. “You wanted green,” he said after a moment.

“Missing you makes me like yellow.”

“You make no sense sometimes.”

An arm slipped around his waist and gently hoisted him up.

“Do you like it?” He asked quietly as they stumbled from the room.

“It’s perfect,” Blaine assured him.

“Will she like it?”

“She’s going to love it. Especially when she finds out how hard her daddy worked on it.”

“I’m Dad. You’re Daddy,” Sebastian reminded him.

“Right. Can’t let anyone know you have a soul.”

He nodded and let himself be dumped on their bed. “I can’t wait to meet her, B.”


	9. Snowdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the words: slowdance and snow

Winter was not Sebastian’s preferred time of year. It meant having to wear any number of inconvenient layers, publicly humiliating himself when he inevitably slipped on a patch of black ice, and spending an inordinate amount of time being unable to feel his nose and ears. Never mind the disgusting mixture of street slush that threatened to stain his clothing every time he set foot outdoors.

If he had a higher tolerance for scantily clad bimbos and octogenarians he would have moved to Florida years ago. But winter, at least, was only around for a few months a year while the other two seemed to come in a never ending supply.

Blaine, on the other hand, actually liked the frigid time period between late November and mid-March. (Although Blaine liked basically everything so his judgement wasn’t to be trusted.)

The first snowfall routinely involved trooping outside, no matter what time of the day (or night, because somehow Blaine had developed a sixth sense about these things) and often very, very under-dressed for a stroll filled with awe and exclamations over how beautiful everything was.

Sebastian always tried his hardest to enthusiastically participate, but really. A fire hydrant wasn’t suddenly a piece of priceless art worth cooing over just because it was covered in a fine dusting of white powder.

The only reason he tolerated it was for the sex and Bailey’s spiked hot chocolate that always followed.

All of this explained why, at 2.30 on a Thursday morning, he was trudging after his boyfriend through Central Park in near-blizzard conditions. While it wasn’t the first snowfall of the winter, it was the first substantial one they had seen in nearly two years.

“Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?” Blaine asked, stopping abruptly in his tracks to take in the way the lights twinkled through the falling snow.

 _Yes. You_ , Sebastian’s sleep-deprived brain supplied unhelpfully as it marveled at the way the snow clung to Blaine’s eyelashes. “It is something,” his mouth said instead.

Truly it was gorgeous. He just would have appreciated it more if it was several hours earlier and he was comfortably indoors.

In the mean time, Blaine had taken to spinning around in tight, dizzying circles, tongue eagerly protruding from between his lips to catch the descending flakes and bursting into delighted laughter every time he managed to.

As always, Blaine’s happiness was contagious and it wasn’t long before Sebastian found himself catching his twirling boyfriend in his arms. He forced him into a more controlled spin before stepping out into a dramatic waltz.

With a contented sigh, Blaine moved in closer, resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and humming softly to himself.

 _‘Then I touch your hand_  
and next moment  
I kiss you.  
Fascination turned to love.”

Sebastian murmured, picking up the song as the crunch of newly fallen snow gently whispered under their feet. 


	10. See Right Through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sebastian is a ghost in the house the Anderson's live in.
> 
> For the words: ghost, kiddie!seblaine, nostalgia, i'm here, picture

_**(Ghost)  
** _

Growing up Blaine’s least favorite movie was  _Casper_.  It was a grossly inaccurate portrayal of ghosts conceived, undoubtedly, by unimaginative minds with abandonment issues and pathetic views on romance. Moreover, the idea of unfinished business was ridiculous. Almost everyone had unfinished business when they died, and if you hadn’t gotten around to finishing it while you were alive, it was even less likely to happen once you lost corporeal form.

At least according to Sebastian.

Blaine trusted Sebastian (on most things really) but particularly regarding this. Sebastian, being a ghost, after all was probably a higher authority than whoever wrote the movie.

Sebastian had been part of Blaine’s life for longer than he could remember. Mrs. Anderson called him his guardian angel. It hadn’t been a title Sebastian meant to take on for himself, but the less time Blaine spent crying the more peaceful the house was. If that meant Sebastian had to follow him around, making sure he didn’t fall down the stairs or choke on another marble that Cooper stupidly left lying around the house, then he couldn’t really be blamed. And, apparently, there were only so many times you could prevent someone’s death without growing attached. (Three times, Sebastian had found. He had just prevented the small, just barely crawling child from chewing on a wire when he realized this time he was actually worried about Blaine.)

_**(Kiddie!seblaine)** _

"Tag," Sebastian shouted as he ran past Blaine, finger tips just barely brushing the curly-haired boy’s shoulder. "You’re it!" Instantly he was shooting off in the other direction. Without pause, he darted around the yard in dizzying, zig-zagging patterns.   
  
Blaine stopped for only a second as he gulped down as much oxygen as he could manage before he was off, chasing after his best friend.   
  
Trying to catch Sebastian in a game of tag, Blaine knew from many years of experience, was more or less a futile effort. He flitted across the lawn much faster than Blaine and long after Blaine tired out, Sebastian could still be up and running. Generally a game of tag between them consisted of Sebastian tagging Blaine five times before Blaine became ‘it’ and then seeing how long it would be before Blaine gave up.  
  
“You win,” Blaine finally yelled out as he collapsed in a heap on the ground. Rolling over onto his back, he breathed heavily; in through his nose, out through his mouth, just like Cooper had taught him. Overhead cottony clouds lazily floated by.

Cheerfully, Sebastian floated over to his friend. “Made it longer than your normally do,” he declared proudly. “And I think you’re getting faster. You almost had me by the tree,” he waved his hand over his shoulder at the towering oak tree that stood to the side to the yard.  
  
“Really?” Blaine sat up excitedly. “One day I’ll be as fast as you,” he said confidentially.   
  
Sebastian laughed. “Whatever you say.”

 ** _(Nostalgia)_**  
  
Sebastian rarely allowed himself to indulge in the melancholy of nostalgia. For the first three years after his death, he had luxuriated in it, doing little else but thinking about his Life. Thinking about his friends and what they would go on to do and become. Thinking about his family, nearly torn asunder by the loss of him, and all the ways he could have been a better son. Remembering all the things he used to do and resenting the world for taking that all away from him. (Or, more exactly taking him from it.)   
  
He had allowed himself another bout of nostalgia (this one lasting a mere 2 months) after finally gaining control over his corporality. It had taken him years to master and the first time he successfully managed to move a teacup  had left him exhausted for weeks. Overexertion, he had quickly learned, meant nearly losing himself entirely and being stuck in a horrifying nowhere land somewhere between the worlds.   
  
Corporality, his ‘mentor’ told him after his first disappearance, was a skill and a privilege. Dying took you from the corporal world and it wasn’t for them to just continue existing in it, the same as they had always done.  
  
And now, decades later, he allowed himself one day. A single day a year. The first true golden day of autumn, when the leaves were all changed and the smell of fall was crisp in the air. He spent the entire day outside. Inhaling deeply, the smell so prominent it didn’t take much for him to pretend he could really smell it.

_**(I’m Here)** _

It was only in the last few years that the other kids started to be mean to Blaine. As children everyone had admired him for living in the haunted Smythe house. Boys, whose elder brothers had been chased from the house by the malcontent child spirit, admired him his bravery for growing up there and gaggles of girls surrounded him every lunchtime to hear stories about living with Sebastian. Even the kids who didn’t want to like Blaine were still nice to him because they were afraid of Sebastian.  
  
As they got older, however, the other boys became less and less amused at how much time the girls spent fawning over Blaine and living in a haunted house was considered a less impressive feat as everyone stopped believing in ghosts. Even though almost everyone who had ever been over to the Anderson’s had encountered Sebastian, all past incidents were forgotten or else explained away.   
  
He did his best to keep his bullying to himself. Every day after school he plastered on a wide fake smile and kissed his mother’s cheek before running up to his room ‘to do homework.' Once there he barricaded the door and miserably flung himself on his bed. Sebastian was always waiting, sitting at the head of the bed. If Blaine gathered the blankets in just the right way it was almost like his head was pillowed in Sebastian’s lap. His lone solace during those long and arduous months was the ghosting touches of Sebastian’s hand as he combed his fingers through Blaine’s hair, whisperings promises for the future and assurances he wasn’t going anywhere.

**_(Pictures)_ **

Blaine knew better than to ask Sebastian about his Life. It had been barely, impatiently tolerated when Blaine had been an inquisitive toddler. By the time he turned six, any and all queries were brusquely dismissed. And at ten they were ignored completely. The one time in the last two years he had asked, Sebastian had threatened to leave and not come back until after Blaine left for college.

The house itself was the last place Blaine would have ever thought to look for more information on Sebastian’s former life. Despite the furniture that had been left behind, all the trinkets and personal mementos seemed to have been taken, or else looted by daring neighborhood children in the years it stood empty. So he was surprised, one winter day, when Cooper flounced into his room, unceremoniously dropped a dusty box on the blankets piled at the foot of the bed before he skipped back out yelling ‘enjoy’ over his shoulder.

Blaine finished his homework before shifting to the box. His nose wrinkled up into a sneeze from the remaining dust as he pried up the lid.

On top was a layer of hastily drawn sketches. The hand that had drawn them was clearly talented but inexperienced due to youth. Below it was a layer of random mundane but, surely, sentimental items. And then there were pictures, twenty at least. In all of them was depicted the same little boy, gangly with wild tufts of hair and a riotous constellation of freckles spilling across his face.  In some he stood between a man with his same toothy grin and a woman whose eyes had the same glint. 

Shouts echoed up the hall, indicating that Cooper had finally realized that Sebastian had hidden his baseball glove (retaliation for the coloring book Cooper had stolen from Blaine the week before.) Hastily, Blaine shoved everything back in the box and pushed it under the bed. He had just re-emerged, face flushed with guilt when Sebastian floated, laughing, through the door. 


	11. To Hold and To Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the word: hands
> 
> **warning: character death**

Blaine’s hands were the last thing Sebastian noticed. Compared to everything else they had seemed so unimportant. With a tight, compact body that he could dream about for days (years, actually. As it turned out.), eyes like molten honey, and a voice that was pure sex, Blaine Anderson’s hands ranked low in importance.  

Now, he knew, they would be the last thing he would forget.

Their hands pressed together and his heart beat through his palm. The smallest imagining of a twitch sent hope cresting through Sebastian, starting at the pit of his stomach filling him up only to ebb away with every moment of stillness that followed.

In the stillness of the night he dreamed of more. Fingers clasping his back, lacing together and tugging him closer. Thumb reaching out to sweep across his cheek; a silent but always understood ‘I love you.’ Hands drifting up and down his body, dancing melodies across his skin, playing him with ease and familiarity.   
  
His own fingers twisted around the golden band, cooler now than it normally was. Worn and nicked, he traced the history of their marriage across it. The fights and the make-ups, vacations and long arduous hours spent at work. The moment he slid the ring on for the first time, vision obstructed by tears that Blaine always let him deny were there.   
  
“Sebastian?” A hand on his shoulder, but not the one he wanted. “Sebastian, they’re here. You need to let go now.”  
  
He shook his head and clutched tighter.   
  
“Come on.” The wrong fingers encircling his wrist, pulling it gently. A familiar gesture in a suddenly unfamiliar world.   
  
His hand dropped numbly to his side, unconsciously grasping for someone who would never grasp back.  


	12. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the word: Spring

Blaine stepped outside and breathed in deeply. Pollen tickled his nose as the tree’s budding flowers danced in the breeze. The sun in his eyes was bright—almost too much after the long and endless months of winter. There were weeks, he could have sworn, where they saw nothing but the grey undersides of clouds as they dropped a frigid mixture of half-frozen rain and half-melted snow down onto the world.   
  
In the distance the giggling shrieks of children filled the air, shinning bright as it arched up and soared away.   
  
Suddenly stripped of layers of clothes, he felt practically naked. The colors he sported felt equally unfamiliar; a riot of yellows and greens and pinks that had been all but forgotten to him for months.  He reveled in the feel of the wind on his bared forearms, enjoyed the slightly uncomfortable weight on sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Well you certainly look familiar. Sort of like this guy I’ve been seeing” a voice behind him drawled. “the ankles, especially,” he spared a pointed glance down. “And those arms. But I can’t be sure.”   
  
Blaine supposed he deserved it for the twenty minute tirade he had subjected his boyfriend to that morning about how he felt like an entirely new person without his sweaters.  _Reborn_.   
  
“Maybe this will help your memory?” He teased, playfully turning around and leaning ever so slightly forward and giving his ass a little wiggle.   
  
“Fuck, Blaine,” Sebastian barked out a surprised laugh. “I like whatever has gotten into you.”   
  
He winked and bounced a little ways away, “I know you do.” 


	13. What Makes Life Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the words: Cooking, fever, persuasion, wine, found

_**(Cooking)** _

“Need some help there?” Blaine teases, lounging against the kitchen’s doorframe as he watches Sebastian struggle to get the seldom-used blender from the top shelf. Even stretching up onto his tip toes, Sebastian’s fingers barely graze the bottom of it.

He jerks away from the cabinets, the sudden motion causing him to lose his balance. “Shit.” His arms wind-mill out as he staggers back. “Christ, B. Warn a guy.” With a sigh he rests against the counter. “Who the hell designs cabinets  _that_ high? And how did you get a blender up there in the first place?”

“I think Coop put it there. When he “helped” me move in.”

“What did he do, climb on the counter?”

Blaine shrugs. “Probably. I think it was to prove a point. Something about how I don’t appreciate his gifts as much as I should.”

“That’s because he gives crap gifts.” He pushes himself off the counter and turns his back to his boyfriend, crouching down and holding out his arms. “Unless you want to climb on the counter.”

Blaine takes a minute to contemplate all the ways that Sebastian surprises him before bounding up onto his back, latching his legs tightly around his waist. Somewhat unsteadily they manage to wrestle the blender down, Sebastian cursing as the plastic lid and funnel rain down on his head. 

“We make a good team,” Blaine comments as his feet settle back on the ground.

Sebastian turns and grins, bright and breath-taking. “You might just be worth keeping around.”

_**(Fever)** _

Sebastian smiles as he discretely reads over the message on his phone. He waits until his professor turns to the other side of the room to listen as Rob Simmons rambles out another senseless monologue question before quickly typing back ‘Quiet on a Friday night isn’t my normal style. But I’m sure I can make an exception for you. You sure you don’t want a rain check?’

 _‘Your effort is heartwarming.’_  Blaine types back, although Sebastian isn’t able to check his phone again until after class ends.  _‘It’s just a cold. I’m just not up for anything crazy tonight. I promise I’ll make it up to you next weekend.’_

“Sorry I’m late,” he calls out five hours later as he hurries to the front of Blaine’s dorm.

“It’s fine.” Blaine’s entire body shivers from where it was wrapped up in at least three layers against the winter chill.

Sebastian tongue clucks against the roof of his mouth. “Have you been out here the entire time?”

“No.” Blaine shivers again, face half covered by his red scarf. “Only for about 10 minutes.”

“C’mere.” Sebastian tugs him closer to warm him up. Except Blaine’s already warm. Burning actually. Sebastian pulls back to look down at his boyfriend and, even in the dim light, he can see the glassy-eyed, flushed look of fever in him. “Let’s go,” he says authoritatively and instead of leading him away from the dorm, he gropes around Blaine’s pocket for the fob that will let them back into his dorm.  

_**(Persuasion)** _

 “Smythe-Anderson has a better ring to it,” Sebastian argues, taking another long pull from his bottle of beer.

Blaine burrows himself further into Sebastian’s side. “Nu-uh.” With a devious grin he gently nibbles on his  _fiancé’s_ collar bone. “Anderson-Smythe.”

“Hyphenated names are stupid, anyway.” Sebastian starts to shift away, determined to win the conversation but Blaine’s arms are too securely wrapped around him to let him get very far, so he settles, instead, for tilting his head back and sighing in contentment.

“Plus,” Blaine adds, although Sebastian’s mind is drifting further and further from the conversation as Blaine’s hand dances further and further downward. “If it’s Anderson-Smythe my initials will be BAS.”

 “You still,” he grunts, “have a middle name.” Sebastian makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and chases after Blaine’s lips with his own. “BDAS doesn’t have the same appeal.”

“No?” Blaine teases, fingers playing with the hem of Sebastian shirt; dancing across his stomach as his abdominal muscles twitch beneath them. “Are you sure?” His fingers slip up under the material to scratch lightly across skin.

“Pretty positive,” Sebastian gasps, sounding less with every second that passes.

Blaine shrugs and starts to roll away. He barely manages to hide a grin when Sebastian growls and grabs him back, forcing them to roll over before pressing his full weight down on him.

“You’re point is compelling and will be awarded due consideration,” he says as seriously as he can. “Much, much later.”

_**(Wine)** _

They stumble up the front walk, tripping over each other and making chastising shushing noise when one of them gets too loud. They hadn’t meant to get quite so intoxicated, but one bottle of wine had turned into two, had become them opening and third, had then turned into after dinner drinks and Blaine can’t remember the last time he was so intoxicated.

“Y’know,” Blaine slurs as Sebastian fumbles around trying to get his key into the lock of their front door, “we’ve been married for almost three years. Three whole years, Seb! And there’s something we never ever did.”

“What’s that?” Sebastian asks distractedly. He slumps against the door in relief as he hears the faint click of the lock opening. He breaths sharp, heavy breaths in and out through his nose in an attempt at inducing sobriety—they’re at least a decade too old for him to actually be seriously contemplating just laying down right there instead of struggling up all those stairs to their bedroom.

“Huh?” Blaine blinks confusedly, attention having been diverted away from his train of thought by the wilting rosebush next to the porch.

Sebastian sighs. “The thing. That we haven’t done.”

“Oh!” Instantly Blaine’s entire body perks up. Without warning he swoops in and literally sweeps Sebastian off his feet.

Sebastian squawks and clings to his husband as Blaine staggers inside, banging both Sebastian’s head and feet in the process.

“I’d try to go the rest of the way up,” Blaine pants at the foot of the stairs while Sebastian clutches the banister like it’s a life line, “but I would probably kill us both.”

And then it’s Blaine turn to shriek out in surprise as Sebastian throws him over his shoulder and sprints up the stairs.

_**(Found)** _

They had met for the first time in high school. Blaine was too stuck in his perfect teenage romance and Sebastian was too stuck in himself. They danced circles around each other until they fell apart, friendship shattering so thoroughly the possibility of ever repairing the fragments seemed nothing but a wistful thought.

Maybe that was why, several months later, their futile attempt at reparations saw only fleeting success until they drifted apart again. Moving out of orbit with one another. Memories of each other a fond covering over scars that increasingly became fewer and farther between.

And that could have been that. Their story could have ended back then. Swallowed up by the melodrama of high school and erased from their minds. Doomed to be remembered only in fleeting thoughts.

Instead they found each other again. Entirely by accident and completely unexpectedly. And instead of only a few turbulent months, they got decades. Years in which to smooth over the conflict of the past, to move forward until it was barely more than a forgotten memory. Years to build a life together and to grow through love and hardship. Years just for them. 


	14. Where You Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seblaine as spies/secret agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the words sunshine, hair, trust, frown, and ring as prompted by Anis and anons.  
>  **warning: character death**

_**(Sunshine)** _

“Hey,” Blaine said, eyes fluttering open. He coughed twice to clear the rasp from his throat.

“Hi,” Sebastian whispered back.

Blaine giggled. “Why are we whispering?” Everything still felt fuzzy. But he could feel Sebastian’s hand pressing warm and reassuring on his chest.

“Don’t want anyone to hear.”

Blaine blinked his eyes clear, looking up into Sebastian’s white and worried face. Sebastian was always too worried about everything. Working as spy wasn’t exactly a walk in the park but as leader of their division Sebastian always seemed to carry all the extra worry.

“You should smile,” Blaine mumbled, suddenly feeling sleepy again. And cold. He shivered. “Like when you smile.” Blaine reached down to his chest, to where Sebastian’s hand was resting and aligned their matching wedding bands, tapping them together. “Need'a nap,” he muttered, eyelids fighting to stay open.

Sebastian’s hand gently shook his arm, face breaking out into the brightest grin he could muster. “Blaine,” he said low and urgent, “you have to stay awake, okay? I’ll smile all you want just stay awake, okay?”  

“S’like sunshine, o’ly brighter,” Blaine slurred. With a tired sigh, he let his eyes slip closed again, his entire body pleasantly warmed by Sebastian’s smile.

 _ **(Hair)**_  

_Blaine Anderson’s hair was always ridiculous. Either ridiculously gelled down or just plain ridiculous as it frizzed into a chaotic nest. There was a one hour window between the two, Sebastian had noticed. A single hour in which the gel had started to give up on its job but before his hair had sprung free of its confines where it settled into something that the general populace might consider more acceptable._

_At one point or another everyone had tried to convince Blaine to wear it differently. For a while it had even been a game. With every new cover he was given they had insisted a certain hair style was necessary. There were even bets as to whose style would successfully bring about the change. But he always went back to the over-gelled helmet._

_Personally, Sebastian liked all the shades of ridiculous that Blaine’s hair could be, although he could never explain why. ‘It’s just Blaine,’ was about as close as he could get._

_And sometimes he wondered what it would be like to see that one hour more often, or under different circumstances. Not just after they had been at work for fourteen hours straight and were doomed to put in several more._

_**(Trust)** _

Blaine was not the first agent he had lost, nor was he going to be the last. It was a hazard of the field and everyone who joined their ranks knew the cost.

But losing Blaine had hit him hard. Not just because of everything that could have been between them, but because of everything that _was_ between them. 

Mentor seemed a selfish word to use, but maybe it was fitting. Blaine had been appointed to the unit right after Sebastian’s promotion. He had sent Blaine on his first field assignment. He had helped shaped him as an agent, been the one to train him and teach him. It was a bond that couldn’t be explained, even to others who understood it. More than friendship, more even than family.

It was why he picked Blaine for the assignment. There was no one else that he could trust. And it was why Blaine had jumped at the opportunity, despite how dangerous it was. No one else in their department could have faked being married so seamlessly, even under such harsh scrutiny.

“This is going to be the most dangerous thing you have ever done,” Sebastian had warned him.

“That’s okay,” Blaine’s mouth quirked into a smile as he slipped the gold band over his finger, “I trust you.”

_**(Frown)** _

_“Hey.” Blaine popped up at Sebastian’s side, sliding a cup of coffee in front of him. “You look like you needed this.” He flashed a wide smile as he pried the pen from Sebastian’s fingers._

_“I needed_ that _,” Sebastian mumbled, reaching out to wrestle the pen away from Blaine's grasp._

_“But first you need this.” Blaine nudged the cup closer to him. “You’ve been staring at that for three hours. If you haven’t figured it out yet, you’re not going to before you get a jolt of caffeine.”_

_With a begrudging scowl Sebastian took the coffee, his shoulders relaxing as soon as his fingers wrapped around the mug. “How do you always know?” he sighed into the steam._

_“You get this look.” Blaine furrowed his own brow in imitation of Sebastian’s and pulled his mouth down into a grimacing frown. “And you get this vein,” Blaine tapped Sebastian’s forehead, “which normally means the next person who talks to you is going to get fired.”_

_“But somehow that never seems to dissuade you.” Sebastian swatted Blaine’s hand away before rubbing self-consciously at his forehead._

_“Then no one would bring you coffee and the whole staff would be fired,” he chirped. “Which you can’t afford.” He shrugged. "Simple cost-benefit analysis."_

_**(Ring)** _

“Anyone sitting here?” Despite the nearly empty bar, the man was nodding at the seat next to Sebastian.

Sebastian eyed the man’s body. He was attractive enough, although the almost-predatory way he was looking at Sebastian didn’t do much for him, but Sebastian had no plans on going home with anyone.

“Suit yourself,” Sebastian shrugged, nodding to the bartender for another drink.

“I’ll have the same,” the man said. Sebastian could feel him shifting his body, turning ever so slightly towards him.

With a sigh Sebastian twisted the wedding band around his finger, an unconscious habit he had picked up over the last few months.

“Waiting for someone?” The man asked, eyes flickering down to Sebastian’s hand.

He never looked at the ring himself. He knew it was just mind playing tricks on it, he had washed and scrubbed his hands until they were raw, but sometimes he swore he could still see blood staining the gold. He had no idea where it’s partner was, probably back in storage waiting to be used on another mission.

It hadn’t even been a question of whether he would give his back. He couldn’t remember if someone had asked. The hours after they _(he)_ had been extracted were a blur but he was pretty sure he remember threatening to fire someone when they tried to take it.  

“No. I'm not waiting for anyone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest my followers, I know maybe it doesn't seem like it but I really do appreciate you.


	15. For Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the words: fake, stairs, pillow, coffee, and bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> although 'harry potter ! seblaine' is definitely not one word, i've recently become obsessed with the idea of muggleborn seb and (to a lesser extent) pureblood blaine. so i have now delved into the world of the hogwarts au

_**(Fake)** _

Lying had never been something that Sebastian had a problem with. In fact, it was something he had always considered himself to be good at. Lying was easy, as long as you remembered to keep your stories straight.

Besides, he wasn’t exactly lying about who he was. He was just feeding into everyone’s assumptions about himself. No one ever directly asked him if his parents were witches and wizards too. Once he had been sorted into Slytherin it had just been assumed that they were and he never felt it necessary to contradict that information.

Only two people in the school knew his secret. Quinn, a Slytherin girl a year above him who recognized in him the same bewildered wonder she had felt in her first year, and Blaine Anderson, a Hufflepuff in his year who had been threatened into secrecy when he came upon Quinn teaching Sebastian how to play Quidditch during the second week of their first year.

Quinn he had trusted immediately, after all she was in the same position as him but Blaine he hadn’t been sure about.  In the end though, it had been what had brought the two of them together; first as the most unlikely best friends and later as boyfriends.

_**(Stairs)** _

“Sebastian,” Blaine hissed angrily, “get back here and help me.”

“What was that?” Sebastian whispered innocently, devious grin lighting up his entire face. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Fruitlessly, Blaine tried to tug his leg free again.

They had been in such a rush to get back to their houses so they weren’t too late for curfew that it had completely slipped his mind that they were running down one of the staircases with a trick stair. Sebastian, whose unnecessarily long legs were thundering down them two at a time had managed to avoid getting stuck. Blaine, however, wasn’t so lucky.

“Fine,” Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, “I’ll just get caught and get detention. And having learned my lesson I will never leave Hufflepuff after hours ever again. Ever. For anything.”

“Ever is a very long time, Blaine.” Sebastian said. “Don’t make threats we both know you can’t keep.”  Still grinning he loped back up to where Blaine was stuck.

“I think I proved my willpower well enough 3rd year.”

“Yes, yes,” Sebastian dismissed, smacking a kiss against Blaine’s cheek in apology. “Count of three?”

“Just do it, Seb. Before someone comes along.”

Wrapping his arms firmly around his boyfriend’s waist, Sebastian finally pulled him free.

_**(Pillow)** _

“No,” Sebastian said firmly, pushing Blaine back into his chair. “If you need something I can get it for you.” Bending over, he readjusted the pillow under Blaine’s propped up ankle.

“I’m fine, Sebastian,” he sighed. “I was just getting my bag. I need to start that essay for Herbology.”

With a wave of his wand, Sebastian summoned Blaine’s bag to them.

“I could have done that too,” he mumbled. “And I can also walk. Or run. Or jump even. Madam Pomfrey fixed me up pretty good, you know.”

Sebastian sniffed. “I don’t care what Madam Pomfrey did. You,” he pointed his finger at Blaine’s chest, “fell almost fifteen feet off your broom this morning onto that,” he jabbed his finger at Blaine’s ankle, “It _shattered_ , Blaine. You shouldn't be walking on it at all today.”

“But-”

“No.”

“She’s healed your wrist in seconds, remember?”

“But that was different,” Sebastian argued. 

“How?”

“Because I didn’t watch myself plummet to the ground,” he snapped, the composure he had managed to keep all day suddenly breaking. “So you’re going to sit there until my heart stops pounding. Okay?”

_**(Coffee)** _

“This is amazing,” Blaine murmured, eyes wide as he watched the barista work the various machines behind the counter. “Look at that,” he pointed as another barista put the finishing touches on a Frappuccino.

“What do you want?” Sebastian coaxed, trying to get Blaine to focus on their order. Behind them, a long line twisted practically out the door and the last thing he wanted was to create a scene by taking too long at the register.

“Sebastian!” Charlie greeted him. Since his third year, Sebastian had been sneaking out once every few weeks to this coffee shop, always toting his laptop, in order to catch up with the rest of the world. “Your regular, I presume?”

Sebastian nodded in confirmation.

“And for your friend?”

Discretely, Sebastian poked Blaine’s side. It was almost comical the way Blaine’s eyes widened in panic as he looked at all the options of things he had never heard of.

“A caramel macchiato, tall,” Sebastian finally said before adding, “his mother doesn’t like him drinking coffee,” in hopes of explaining away Blaine’s gobsmacked features.

“And we’re going to stay here all day?” Blaine asked excitedly as they found themselves a table tucked away in the corner, but still with a view of the counter.

Sebastian smirked. “Just wait until I introduce you to the internet.”

 _ **(Bunny)**_  

Sebastian was practically vibrating in excitement as he stood before Blaine imperiously holding his wand and a top hat. “Watch,” he commanded.

Blaine dutifully put down his charms book. “You have my full attention,” he informed his boyfriend with a nod.

Sebastian swung his wand up in an impressively flourished arc before tapping the hat three times. Still grinning excitedly, he gave the hat a light shake until a brown and white spotted bunny popped his head out to perplexedly observe his new surroundings.

Blaine did his best to smile proudly, hoping it masked his confusion over what it was he was supposed to be enthused about. They had learned how to transfer objects into animals ages ago and it was far from the most impressive nonverbal Sebastian had ever done

“I pulled a rabbit out of a hat,” Sebastian announced. “Well not pull. They don’t like it when you grab them by their ears.”

“I imagine they wouldn’t,” Blaine said after a moment, still smiling kindly. “Is this… This is a muggle thing, isn’t it? Rabbits and hats?”

Sulking, Sebastian tapped the hat again to turn the bunny back into whatever it was before. “Quinn was delighted,” he huffed.


	16. Forgotten Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the words: amnesia, music, waiting, forgetting, downpour
> 
> warning for mental instability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always swore i would never touch an amnesia fic, but how could i say no to a FAD prompt?

_**(Amnesia)** _

"Word on the ward is that you have amnesia. 'Can’t remember anything. Not even who you are or where you come from.'" The pitch of Sebastian's voice suggested he was quoting someone but Blaine didn’t know anyone well enough yet to guess who.

Blaine shrugged easily. He had only met Sebastian briefly the day before when he was lost on the way back to his room but he seemed harmless enough.

"I’m assuming that’s not entirely true. Since you’re here and not being studied by a squadron of curious scientists.”

"Pardon?"

"That's not usually the way amnesia works. At least not outside of movies."

"What makes you such an authority on amnesia?" He had hoped the memory loss story would have lasted longer.

"I know a lot about a lot of things." Sebastian's fingers drummed against his leg. "I’m going to be a neurosurgeon. Was going to. But,” Sebastian lifted his hand, fingers still twitching, to gesture to the hideous yellowed walls around them. "Things happen."

"That they do." Blaine ducked his head, tucking his chin to his chest and inhaling sharply. "I liked the idea of not being me for a while. Apparently that suggests problems of its own.”

Sebastian hummed and nodded in acceptance.

_**(Music)** _

To call it a music room was overly generous both in terms of what the space was and what it contained. It was less a room and more of windowless alcove that contained an ancient baby grand that had probably seen better days before it even came to the ward and a wooden box that might have once contained other instruments but now consisted of torn sheet music, a triangle without a wand, and a tambourine that was missing half of its zils.

Despite all of that, Blaine could sit for hours at the piano, although his slinged arm kept him from playing too long. But even just sitting on the bench, fingers hovering just above the keys as he mimicked the notes he would be playing was enough.

“You play?” He had asked Sebastian one day while the other man hovered just over his shoulder, staring at the keys.

Sebastian’s fingers had curled and uncurled, as though searching for an instrument while Blaine patiently waited more. In the days since his arrival, the sharp and composed Sebastian that Blaine had first met had faded in and out and he had grown used to the stretches of silence.

“Cello,” Sebastian had finally said after a long while lost in thought.

**_(Waiting)_ **

Sebastian was waiting. Caught in his waiting. He could feel it in his bone and on his skin. The something else, the something more. A something.

Or maybe it was nothing.

Maybe there was nothing and that was what he was waiting for. The nothing to come and encompass him.

But if all there was was nothing, how could there also be something? Something that sparked and flared and scratched at the corner of his mind. Sometimes triggered without warning, and sometimes by a honey-golden look.

He felt hazily caught in an in between. On the one hand, waiting to get out and resume his old life. Pick up exactly where he had left off like nothing had happened at all. On the other, he wasn’t ready. Wasn’t ready for whatever there was. Be it nothing or something or whatever else there was in between.  

On the third (could there be a third? Not with hands but maybe with something else. Threading paths down a winding bank. Options. Options. So many options. An overwhelming impossibility in the face of everything).

On the third hand, he was still waiting to wake up. The morning of. The day after. A month before. Couldn’t figure out when or where reality had bended and twisted around itself, leaving him spinning away from its wake.  But maybe that was what he was waiting for.

_**(Forgetting)** _

When Blaine had woken up he was in a hospital and his left arm and leg were in casts and his entire body ached. It had taken less than five minutes for a nurse to come bustling in to check his vitals and ask an endless stream of questions.

He had started by just not answering them. Inside he felt scraped hollow and ached almost as badly as he did on the outside. He hadn’t wanted to talk. He hadn’t even felt guilty about the inconvenience of his silence.

He hadn’t thought of amnesia on his own. He had heard it being whispered over him as he came in and out of consciousness. Maybe he can’t remember. It seemed the easiest way to ignore The Incident, just claim he couldn’t remember it but from there it had somehow spun out of control until he, supposedly, couldn’t remember anything. Not even his name.

He had liked it. It had been easy. No one expected anything of him and he could just pretend, just for that little while. He cloaked himself in his forgetting and wrapped it tightly around himself, part of him even believing that maybe he didn’t know. Maybe there really was nothing there.  

_**(Downpour)** _

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Sebastian’s voice made Blaine jumped. He had this way of sneaking up on people, cat-like in his quietness. He hadn’t found it particularly amusing when Blaine suggested they get him a bell, but ever since Sebastian started his new round of treatment he hadn’t found most things amusing.

“Come here often?” Blaine joked back. He shifted as much as he could to make room on the couch for Sebastian.

Delight raced through him as Sebastian’s lips twitched up into a semblance of a smile. They sat in silence, almost no space between them, and watched the rain as it fell from the sky in a torrential downpour; Sebastian staring up at the sky while Blaine’s eye traced the droplets as they raced down the glass.

“I wish it would stop raining,” Blaine said. “It makes this place feel so claustrophobic.”

“That sounds like something you should bring up with Dr. Moliason,” Sebastian replied dully.  “He’s always asking me about the weather.”

“He thinks I’ll be able to leave soon.”

They breathed in deep. One breath, than two. Lungs syncing together. 

“You shouldn’t even be here. You’re not crazy like the rest of us.”

“You know you’re not crazy, Seb.” Blaine laid a reassuring hand on Sebastian’s leg. "You know that, right?"

They stopped talking and went back to watching the rain.

****


	17. The Trouble with Treble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the words mastiff, costume, belt, tender, home, and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably Treble looks a little something [like this](http://petparent.me/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/sad-english-mastiff-photo.jpeg).

**_(Mastiff)_ **

When it came to Blaine’s love life who he dated wasn’t ultimately his decision. Sure he was the one who decided who he wanted to date but it was Treble who decided whether or not that person would stay. (Literally, sometimes. Or at least in the case of Kevin who hadn’t even been able to set foot inside the house before she was using her considerable size and excess of slobber to push him  back out the door.)

Some days Blaine really wished he had listened to his brother when Cooper had told he absolutely positively should not have gotten a dog that was bigger than him. But it had been love from the first moment he saw Treble and his lackluster dating life was a sacrifice he gladly made for her.

So far she seemed to be accepting of Sebastian, who Blaine had been seeing for a little over a month. Not only was he allowed in the house, she let them curl up on the couch together, as long as at least one of them was willing to let her out whenever she demanded.

Sebastian had even been granted limited bed privileges, although only for two nights a week, which was further than anyone else had ever gotten.

**_(Costume)_ **

Sebastian stood on frozen the front porch. “You know,” he said incredulously, “you’re lucky I love you. It’s not every man I would drive all the way out here for. Especially when this is what greets me.”

Both Blaine and Treble were dressed in identical bear costumes. Sebastian tried not to think about the fact that, while Blaine’s could have been bought in a store, it was impossible that Treble’s was anything but homemade.

“Growl,” Blaine said in response, swiping his hands playfully in the space between them. Treble, unhappy with the door being open for so long, let out a rumbling bark.

“This is not what I meant when I agreed to spend Halloween out here,” Sebastian grumbled under his breath as he closed the door behind him. In hindsight, he realized, he really should have.

Blaine, who hadn’t heard his complaint and was impervious to his grumpiness, looked bashfully up at Sebastian. “Not that I’m expecting you to wear it…. But I made one for you too.”

Inwardly, Sebastian sighed in resignation. “Whose Goldilocks then?”

“Does that mean you will wear it?” For a moment he was frozen in surprise before he was scampering up the stairs, fake claws clattering against the floor, presumable to retrieve the third costume.

From within her bear costume, Treble whined pitifully.

“I know girl,” Sebastian whispered with a sympathetic pat to her head. “I know.”

**_(Belt)_ **

“Blaine!” Sebastian yelled as he frantically upended the room. “Blaine!” He yelled again.

“I’m right here.” Blaine chirped. He nudged the door open with his foot, four slices of buttered toast balanced precariously on top of a travel mug filled with coffee. “I know you said you wouldn’t have time for breakfast,” he continued, “but you-”

“Where’s my belt?” Sebastian interrupted. Normally Sebastian loved his mornings with Blaine. But normally he also remembered to set the alarm for earlier to make up for the fact it took nearly an extra hour to get to work from Blaine’s.

“Umm…” Blaine peered around the room and ducked down to check under the bed. “I-” He started to say, but was cut off by Treble’s booming bark. “I’ll help you look for it. Just let me put her out.”

Sebastian heaved a sigh as Blaine rushed from the room and down the stairs. He was just bending down to do his own check under the bed when the shouts of ‘Treble!’ and ‘bad dog!’ started.

A minute later, the stairs creaked as Blaine made his way back up them. Sheepishly, Blaine held up a mangled strip of chewed up leather. “I, uh, I found your belt?”

_( **Tender)**_

“Hey there.” Blaine’s hand stroked Sebastian’s forehead, pushing his sweat-soaked hair back so he could lay a cool compress against it. “I already called in to work for you.”

In the back of Sebastian’s brain, something protested loudly, wanting to inform Blaine that he was perfectly capable of going to work even though he was feeling a little under the weather. The rest of him, especially his muscles that were aching just from lying there, couldn’t deny his relief.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Unfortunately, I still have to go in. But I’ll be home at lunch and should be able to sneak out by 3. Until then I’m leaving you in Treble’s capable paws.”   

“I’m sure I’ll be fine on my own.” Sebastian still hadn’t quite forgiven Treble for destroying his favorite belt.

As Sebastian drifted back off to sleep, he could have sworn that Blaine was issuing stern instructions to his dog. But maybe that was just the fever talking.

When he woke up again it was to Treble gentle removing his compress, only to nose a new, cooler one into place.

“Where’d that come from?” he mumbled.

Gently she licked at his shoulder before climbing up on the bed and curling up in Blaine’s space, eyes trained watchfully on her charge.  

**_(Home +kisses)_ **

Sebastian had been at a conference for almost five days and Blaine couldn’t believe how much he missed his boyfriend. It wasn’t like they were living together, so they often went a day or two without seeing each other, especially when Sebastian was busy at work and their lunch schedules didn’t match up. An extra couple days, Blaine had thought, would hardly be anything.

Sebastian hadn’t even been gone for 24 hours before Blaine realized how wrong he had been.

But however much he was missing Sebastian, it paled in comparison to how much Treble was missing him. Starting the morning of the third day of his absence, she only abandoned her window post to eat and go out. Blaine presumed the vigil was also interrupted for her to sleep but she was in almost the same position when he went up to bed as when he came down in the morning.

“He’ll be back,” he assured over her steady whine as he encouragingly pushed her food bowl in her direction. “I promise.”

Politely she helped herself to a few mouthfuls before she returned her attention to the yard. Every twenty minutes or so she let out a heaving sigh and nosed half-heartedly at the window.

As dusk started to fall, the steady, low whine was replaced with a higher pitched one and the sound of frantic scratching, first at the glass of the window and then at the front door.

“Sit,” he commanded, rolling his eyes as she planted herself squarely in front of the door. Using most of his own weight, he managed to push her a few inches to the left

She turned impatiently annoyed eyes on him, not understanding why he was wasting time moving her instead of letting Sebastian in.

“We’ve talked about this. I can’t open it with you there,” he scolded gently.

Opening the door, he had a moment to see Sebastian, his face travel wearied and hand still reach for the doorbell, before Treble launched herself at him, tailing wagging violently in excitement. Rearing back on her hind legs, she planted her front paws on his shoulders so she could cover his face in slobbering kisses.

After a few minutes and some impressive maneuvering, Blaine was finally able to get Treble down so he could greet Sebastian himself. “Welcome back,” he said, searching for a drool-free part of Sebastian’s face he could kiss. “We missed you.”

 


End file.
